


Misunderstood

by dysfunctionalbatfam



Series: Broken Birds [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily, batbros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalbatfam/pseuds/dysfunctionalbatfam
Summary: Damian's thoughts about himself, when he is all alone.





	Misunderstood

The young vigilante tutted, tracing his gloved hand over one of his countless scars. An angry frown marked his face, but behind the mask there was only frustration and disappointment. Disappointment at himself. 

His frame was shaking, shaking violently. He slowly stripped off his mask with trembling fingers, revealing red and puffy eyes. At least he was locked in his room, where no one could see him in such a state. He showed so much vulnerability, such his Grandfather would definitely not approve.

He had always silently longed to be like the other Robins- Robin was just a mask, when they were not Robin, they could just… be _themselves_. But Damian- he was trained to be emotionless, a weapon as _himself_. So Damian Wayne had to be strong, prideful, and unbroken. So he couldn’t ever really be _himself_.

It killed him inside, but it was fine, as he told himself. Repeated, more of. _It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay._ No one knew, as he was good at keeping a facade. Been trained since he lived. He could _pretend_. He could _pretend_ that the disappointed or hating looks sent his way didn’t affect him. Tim’s harsh remarks, the nicknames, Dick’s pitying looks, and Jason’s scornful language. 

But what hurt him most was Bruce. 

Bruce, a father who never knew his son.

**Author's Note:**

> never written damian before... sorry


End file.
